ESTE CORAZON
by Faby Usako-Chiba-T
Summary: Song fic de los sentimientos de Serena durante su ruptura con Darien, espero les guste


_**Los personajes son de la genial Naoko, yo solo me inspiro en ellos para seguir desarrollando mi imaginacion**_

_**ESTE CORAZON**_

Hace ya varios dias que me diste un golpe en el corazon, no puedo entender porque, si siempre te he demostrado lo mucho que me importas, Si tan solo fueras sincero conmigo, si tan solo me dijeras la verdad, quisiera que te sinceraras conmigo, TE AMO, es algo tan dificil de entender? Porque yo la verdad lo tengo muy claro, aunque en estos dias la verdad dudo mucho que tu tambien me hayas amado del mismo modo en que yo lo hice,

No se porque me siento tan rara, es como si todo lo que me has dicho desde que terminaste conmigo fuera una mentira, siento tu calidez cuando me salvas de nuestros enemigos, siento tu calor y aunque quieras esconderlo tambien siento tu amor.

como poder recuperar tu amor  
como sacar la tristeza de mi corazon  
mi mundo solo gira por ti...

como sanar este profundo dolor  
siento correr por mis venas, tu respiracion

estoy tan conectada a ti...  
que hasta en mis sueños te veo  
sin ti yo me muero...

Te alejaste de mi, tratas de hacerme creer que ya no te importo aunque a veces me demuestres lo contrario.

El amor que sentimos es algo que no podemos esconder, tu puedes sentirlo tambien, TE AMO, y eso es algo que no quiero ni debo ocultar

Este corazon, me dice que no oculte mis sentimientos, se que suelo comportarme como una chiquilla, pero es solo un escudo para ocultar mis penas, esta es la unica manera que he encontrado para no demostrar lo que sufro por ti, pero por favor no sigas lastimandome, no sigas diciendo que nuestro milenario amor ha dejado de existir, porque yo sigo amandote y sintiendo que tu tambien me amas

y este corazon que te robaste  
cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos  
con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazon esta latiendo  
cada vez mas lento  
y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
como el fuego no se apago...  
no se apago...

Lo siento en tu mirada, a veces he visto como sufres por rechazarme, como sufres por aparentar ese desamor que dices tener hacia mi, no lo creo, sigo creyendo en ti, en tu amor, en un futuro juntos, quiero seguir amandote y pienso seguir luchando por ti, no voy a dejar de quererte.

Ya no quiero sufrir mas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que aun falta una parte por conocer, aun quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decision, es algo que necesito saber y puedo decirte que no voy a detenerme hasta lograr que me digas la verdad.

A pesar de todo y aunque las chicas traten de hacerme sentir mejor, me hace falta tu presencia, me hace falta sentir el calor de tus abrazos.

Recuerdo ese dia que buscando a esa pequeña intrusa y en medio de una fuerte lluvia, te encontre, quise volver a decirte cuanto te extraño, cuanto te necesito, volvi a sentir tus brazos alrededor mio senti tanto amor en ese momento, pude sentir tu calor, ese calor que tanto extraño, por favor, ddime que es lo que pasa

como sanar esta profunda obsesion

como le explico a mi alma que se termino  
me estoy volviendo loco por ti...  
hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero...

y este corazon que te robaste  
cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos  
con mis besos y mis sueños

se que nuestro amor sigue alli, sigue latiendo en nuestros corazones, pero no entiendo como es posible que puedas ignorarlo, para mi es imposible, no puedo ignorar este sentimiento, es mas fuerte, no puedo dejar de amarte, solo por lo que tu me dices, no puedo creerte, mientras tu me sigues diciendo que ya no me amas, tu mirada me dice todo lo contrario, tus ojos me dicen que me amas asi como te amo yo a ti

y este corazon esta latiendo  
cada vez mas lento  
y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
como el fuego no se apago...

sigue ardiendo...sigue ardiendo  
mientras exista el amor  
no se apago el amor  
uhoo uhoo

volvi a encontrarte, es cierto, el destino se empeña en que estemos juntos ¿Por qué sigues ignorandolo? ¿Por qué? Esta es la pregunta que mi corazon me grita todos los dias, y seguira gritando hasta encontrar la respuesta.

Hoy despues de clases volvi a verte, ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera se porque, pero al verte a los ojos volvi a sentir tu calidez y un profundo dolor en tu corazon, explicame que pasa, quiero entenderte, quiero estar contigo

y este corazon...  
y este corazon que te robaste  
cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos  
con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazon,esta latiendo  
cada vez mas lento  
y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
como el fuego no se apago...

Esta noche lo entendi, despues de ese sueño, ese sueño que presagia mi muerte, ¿eso fue lo que paso? ¿verdad? Ese sueño te alejo de mi, pero sabes no me importa, prefiero vivir un momento a tu lado que una vida lejos de ti.

Prefiero saber que te tuve un poco, no me importa morir si al hacerlo lo hago en tus brazos, soy feliz contigo, lejos de ti no me importa la vida.

Por fortuna tambien tu te diste cuenta de que lejos uno del otro no seremos felices, te prometo que juntos lucharemos, lucharemos para que ese sueño no se cumpla.

TE AMO, recuerdalo siempre por favor

Si llegaron hasta aquí y lo leyeron, espero que les guste,

Se que es algo cortito, pero muchas veces no sabemos como explicar el amor, solo lo sentimos

CANCION ESTE CORAZON DE RBD


End file.
